hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 376
Determination (決意, Ketsui) is the 376th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Halkenburg attempts to go talk with his father, but is told he is not allowed to do so, and the guard asks him to wait until the next banquet. Benjamin's spy reports Halkenburg's actions, while the latter asks the guard to hand the King a letter he gives him. Halkenburg also tells him he will come back every day until he is allowed to talk with his father. Benjamin and Camilla are in court. Nukuocon states that she was attacked by Musse and later shot Benjamin to defend herself. Balsamilco, however, states that it was Camilla who attacked Benjamin. The trial is postponed, as both soldiers demand the other prince's room to be investigated, and, until the trial is resumed, Cleapatro has both princes under surveillance. Balsamilco finds it frustrating that Camilla could get away with her assault, but Benjamin does not think it is a problem since he can keep an eye on her using Secret Window. The next day, Kurapika and Sakata find that three more bodyguards were killed by the Silent Majority user during the Nen teaching, including Myuhan. Kurapika thinks this will raise suspicions against him even more. In fact, Maor and Satobi express their belief that the Nen course was nothing but a plan of Kurapika's to eliminate other princes' personnel. Kurapika finds himself unable to defend himself, as their claims are very plausible, but Belerainte tells them they should simply be more vigilant. Maor says that they don't trust Hunters since there are rumors that the Hunter Association got involved in the Succession Contest in order to gain position close to Kakin's royalty. Belerainte concludes by saying that the Hunters are there simply to do their job as Hunters, and that, if the course is canceled, the assassin will escape and they will have failed their mission. Kurapika thanks Belerainte for his help, and Belerainte asks Bill's help for ten minutes to report information to Hanzo, Vergei, and the others in room 1013 without seeming unnatural, by discussing the matters with him next to the door. He also encourages Kurapika to go on with the classes and help save as many princes as possible. Kacho pretends to ask Melody to help her study, while she is actually trying to communicate with her through Morse code using a mosquito sound toy device adults cannot hear. As Melody secretly confirms she understands Kacho's message, Kacho secretly messages her to look in a certain place in the kitchen. There, Melody finds another of that device for herself and realizes how hard Kacho is working in order to survive the contest. Zhang Lei finds another coin, now aware that it came from his Guardian Spirit Beast. Coventoba reasons the coin grants special abilities to the person who has it once certain conditions are met, though neither the conditions nor the abilities granted are known yet. The next day, Fugetsu confirms that her ability activates once per day. She also plans to investigate what properties it has and gather as much information about it as possible so that she can use her "magic powers" to escape the ship with Kacho. She finds out that the exit door does not appear right after she chooses a destination. Danjin reports Myuhan's death to Tserriednich, who is still learning Nen from Theta. While he says that they are unable to know whether the assassin is someone from Woble's staff or someone else, Danjin believes he must keep attending the classes, since Kurapika's group is certain they can teach them Nen in two weeks, and he believes Kurapika is speaking the truth. Plus, he remarks that Hunter Association members are there to prevent harm to the princes during the voyage. Tserriednich thinks of the possibility of Kurapika being a Manipulator who must teach Nen as a condition to activate his ability. The Prince's fast reasoning greatly astonishes Theta, who starts thinking about the wound his Guardian Spirit Beast caused on her, and that it must also be a condition to activate its abilities. Tserriednich tells Danjin that, if he is still attending the classes, by the last day he must bring him a "present" to prove he is not being manipulated. Danjin reluctantly agrees. Tserriednich wants Theta to let him do the Water Divination test. She firstly believes it is better not to do so, but realizes it will be easier to take countermeasures if she knows his Nen type. The test reveals Tserriednich to be a Specialist. The water in the glass boils, becomes filthy and releases a putrid smell as a manifestation of his sinister nature, much to Theta's horror. Chapter Notes * Prince Halkenburg (9th) passes a letter to his father after being denied access to the King's living quarters. ** The princes are not allowed to see the King except in the Sunday banquets. ** Prince Halkenburg declares to the VVIP gate guards that he will come every day with a letter until he is granted access to his father. * Princes Benjamin (1st) and Camilla (2nd) are tried in front of the Supreme Magistrate. ** Prince Camilla's Captain of the Guards claims that the killing of Musse and Wolfe by her prince was a case of self-defense. ** Cleapatro issues a ruling to confine and monitor both princes in the VVIP area until Musse is found. *** The royal army will conduct a search on Rooms 1001 and 1002. * Prince Benjamin is able to watch over Prince Camilla's actions using Musse's [[Benjamin Hui Guo Rou#Nen|'Secret Window']]. * 46 hours have passed since the departure of the Black Whale. (Day 3, 10:05 a.m) * Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority. * Belerainte defends Kurapika and his party's stance against the increasing suspicions of Maor and Satobi. ** In return, he gets to strengthen their alliance and use Bill as a guise while talking to his peers inside Room 1013 Nen space. * Prince Kacho (10th) and Melody use a device called Mosquitone to have secret conversations in Morse code. * Prince Zhang Lei's (3rd) Guardian Spirit Beast ejects a third coin from its mouth with the number "1" still inscribed on it. ** By fulfilling multiple conditions, the one who possesses the coin should gain various abilities. * The Black Whale begins its fourth day of travel. * The Nen door materializes to Prince Fugetsu (11th) a second time on the fourth day. ** Prince Fugetsu theorizes that the door can only appear once a day, or perhaps every 24 hours. * Danjin informs Prince Tserriednich (4th) of Myuhan's death. * Danjin plans to continue the Nen training in Room 1014 as his impression of Kurapika remains positive. * Prince Tserriednich claims that the Nen training could possibly be Kurapika's ability condition to manipulate the trainees. ** He asks Danjin to bring him proof of his innocence after the last day regardless of his Nen proficiency. * Theta plans to finish teaching Zetsu to Prince Tserriednich in 11 more days. (At Day 14) * Prince Tserriednich performs the Water Divination test and finds out that he's a Specialist. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第376話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc